Love is in the Air
by mandaleigh6078
Summary: Harry plus Ginny! Ron plus Hermione!And Draco plus WHO! What will come out of this? This is my first FanFic so be nice to me PLEASE R&R SORRY IF THE GRAMMER IS BAD I AM WORKING ON CHANGING IT!
1. Chapter 1

**The Train Ride**

It was a bright day out today. Harry, Ron and Hermione were on the Hogwarts express on our way to our 6th year at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron were in the middle of a game of Snap and Hermione was reading the Standard book of Spells Grade 6. Ron kept complaining because for once Harry was beating his butt in the game as Hermione knew that it would happen sometime. Just then Ginny walked in.

"Hey Ginny" Hermione said.

"Hi Hermione" she replied

"Hey" Ron and Harry said together they were too mesmerized with the game to look up. Hermione saw Ginny looking right at Harry. Ginny has had a crush on him ever since the first time she had laid eyes on him when he got help from her and Ron mother Mrs.Weasly to get onto the platform. He never was really into her but she just can't let it go I told her that she should just get on with her life and try to just date other guys and someday I know that he would be into her and I saw a bit of that by the end of last year.

"What are you reading Hermione" she said

"Standard Book of Spell Grade 6" Hermione replied

"Of course" she said. "Hey can I stay in here for a while my friends are bugging me about stuff"

"Sure what were they bugging you about?"

"Err…." She looked straight at Harry again

"Oh I see"

"How can you to do that" Ron said looking up

"Do what?" Hermione said

"Do that thing where you don't even have to talk and you know what the other is saying"

"It's a girl thing" They laughed

"Ok Ron I am done playing this game it is getting so boring" Harry said

"Fine you are just afraid that I am going to bet you next time and your winning streak will be over."

"Yeah I know that is definitely it." Harry said with a bit of a smile on his face.

"Hey Hermione can I borrow that book for a second" Ginny said

"Yeah sure but why?'

"Just wondering when we are going to learn the Confundus Charm."

"Who do you want to confuse."

"No one I was just wondering….ah here it is dang I really was hoping that we would learn it this year I think it would be a lot of fun." She said.

While Ginny was looking at the charm Hermione saw out of the corner of her eye Harry looking straight at Ginny somewhat like he was mesmerized by her. 'Great' Hermione thought to herself 'maybe this year they will finally start dating I know they both want to they are just to suborn to realize it'. As Hermione was watching Harry stare at Ginny he saw Hermione watching him and she smiled he smiled back a little then quickly turned away. Just then the door opened.

"Anything off the trolley dears."

"Hey you guys want anything it is on me." Said Harry

"Yeah sure can I have two cauldron cakes thanks Harry." Hermione said

"I want some Bertie Bott's every flavor beans please thanks Harry." Ginny said

"No prob what about you Ron want anything." Harry said already knowing the answer.

"No I am fine thanks." He said

"If you're sure"

Ron was always so……well uptight about being poor. He would never let anyone buy him anything.

"Come on Ron" I said while Harry was getting the food "he is just trying to be nice."

"I know Hermione but I don't want anyone to buy me anything and Ginny you shouldn't do that asking for food."

"I didn't ask Ron he offered and you need to stop feeling so sorry for your self I don't."

"I hate being poor." Ron said

Harry sat back down and gave Hermione and Ginny our food.

"Hey Ron I got you some chocolate frogs just in case you changed your mind."

"I said I didn't want anything." Said Ron getting a little bit angry.

"Hey mate I didn't say you had to eat them or anything I just got them in case you did." Said Harry

"Sorry"

"That's ok just don't let it happen again" Harry said smiling and we all laughed even Ron did a little.

"We should change I suspect we will be arriving soon." Hermione said

So we all changed into our Hogwarts robes. Once we were all done Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle walked in.

"Get out we never invited you in here you bastard." Ginny said standing up

"You better watch your mouth there you little slut" Malfoy said

"Don't you dare ever call her anything ever again." Said Harry

Harry was now standing up right in front of Ginny like he was trying to protect her even though he knew perfectly well that she could protect herself. Ginny would have normally said something about that because she hated it when people stood up for her but this made her feel happy inside although she tried not to show it.

"Oh look Potty here has a new girlfriend and it's a WEASLY!" said Malfoy

Then Malfoy and his friends left the compartment laughing there heads off. Harry and Ginny sat back down in their seats.

"Ignore them Ginny" Harry said

"Yeah I know" she said. And Hermione could see a slight smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Maybe He Does Like Me **

Once they got off the Hogwarts Express they heard the usual call of 'Firs' years Firs' years over here' from their good friend Hagrid.

"Have a nice summer Hagrid" Harry called

"Great summer you." He called back.

"Same old same old."

With that they all took there stuff to the carriages drawn by the Thestrals which of course only Harry could see. They got in one of the completely empty ones and Hermione made sure that Harry and Ginny got to sit next to each other by having them put there stuff in first and having Ron stay back and help her lift her trunk in saying it was too heavy which was true because it was loaded with books. Then Hermione and Ron got in and Harry and Ginny were talking about what the Sorting Hats song was going to be this year. Hermione set crookshanks on her lap just as the carriage started to move.

"I think it he should change the rhythm of it, every year I have been here it always has the same rhythm." Ginny said

"Yeah I noticed that too" Harry said. Hermione smiled. She could tell that this was the year that they were going to get together. Good thing that Ginny broke up with her last boyfriend Tomas Due they broke up because Tomas wasn't coming back this year his parents were very protective of him. They came into the Great Hall and down to the Gryffindor table.

"Harry, Ginny you two go down that side Ron and I will sit on the other side of the table." Hermione said

"Err..Ok." said Harry

"What was that about?" said Ron once Harry and Ginny started up table to the seats.

"What was what about?"

"You sticking Harry and Ginny together!"

"I did not! I just said that they could sit there and we would sit on the other side."

"Sure…..Wait are you trying to set them up?"

"No of course not!" she said trying hard not to smile.

"Yes you are!"

"Look there is Harry and Ginny lets sit."

"Answer my question."

"What question?" said Ginny

"Err….nothing." said Ron

Hermione and Ron sat down and then the first years and McGonagall came into the Great Hall.

"Please stand here and wait till your name is called then come up and sit on the stool and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head once you house is called go sit at your table." Said McGonagall to the tiny first years.

After the Sorting was over Dumbledore said "Tuck in" and the plates filled and they all ate talking about the year ahead.

"There are not as many people here this year." said Ginny

"Wow I didn't even notice that." Hermione said

"Yeah you were to busy trying to hook Harry and Ginny up" Ron said quietly

"What was that" said Harry

"Oh nothing" Hermione said

The second course had came and gone and then Dumbledore did his speech and said that we should all go to bed. Everyone got up from the tables and headed toward the Entrance Hall and then to their houses.

"Clabbert" said Ginny when they reached the portrait of the fat lady.

They took there usual spots in the corner by the fireplace. Harry sat in the chair closet to the fire and Hermione's spot was usually right next to him but this time…

"No Ginny you can have my spot I want to sit over here if that is okay." Hermione said

"Um…Ok then." she said

"I know what you're doing and you need to stop it." said Ron he said quietly

"I am not doing anything" Hermione said in the same small voice

"Oh yes you are Hermione come on I want to talk."

"Fine" Hermione said "Harry, Ginny we will be right back"

"Ok" they said together

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERMIONE!" yelled Ron once we were up in the boys' dormitory.

"I am not doing anything." Hermione said calmly

"You bloody well are and you know it."

"No I am not"

"Do you really think I am that thick to not know what you are doing I wouldn't be surprised if they already know what you are doing. It won't work anyway they don't even like each other."

"You do not know that"

"Harry is my best mate don't you think he would tell me who he likes"

"Usually he would"

"What do you mean _usually?_"

"I mean she is your sister do you really think he is going to come up to you and say hey Ron how's it going oh yeah I like your sister more than a friend. If Harry had a sister that was a year of two younger than him and you liked her would you go up to him and tell him that you liked his sister."

Then there was silence.

"I thought not" Hermione said

"So you really think they like each other well I already knew Ginny liked Harry but I thought she was over that I mean she started dating a lot of other guys."

"She did that to get his attention."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she started dating other guys and when Harry was around she would start snogging them to get his attention so then maybe he would get jealous and then start to like her. Didn't you ever notice that every time you and Harry walked into a room where Ginny was and the current boyfriend they would start snogging."

"Well now that I think about it that did happen a lot."

"And I know that you have noticed that she goes from one guy to another. Well that was because she never wanted to be with out a boyfriend when Harry was around."

"Wow how do you know all this stuff."

"Well I sort of suggested the part of starting to date other guys and to make him a little jealous."

"WHAT YOU TOLD HER TO DO THAT."

"Well I never told her to snog the guy every time Harry came into the room that she figured out herself."

"Well you IMPLYED it."

"I did not."

"Whatever."

"So….You wouldn't be mad if they started going out right."

"Err….I don't think so."

"What do you mean you don't think so you have no control about who Harry or Ginny goes out with you may have an opinion but it is not up to you."

"I know that…Well I rather it be Harry than some other guy like that Tomas guy she dated last year."

"Good because I think that they are going to start going out very soon."

"I just want you to know that I am NOT going to help you get them together."

"Come on Ron just help me with some of the small thing like getting them to sit next to each other and we could go talk sometime so they can be alone together like right now."

"Fine but only with the small stuff."

"Ok lets let them be alone together now that is a good start."

Meanwhile downstairs in the Common Room Harry and Ginny were sitting in silence. Ginny playing with her finger nails and Harry looking into the fire.

"Sooo…." Said Ginny

"Soo…" said Harry

"So you are Quidditch captain this year right." Said Ginny breaking the uncomfortable silence between them.

"Erm… Yeah." Harry replied

"Well congratulations."

"Thanks."

"So I think this year is going to be a good one don't you."

"I don't know."

"Are you ok Harry?"

"Yeah why?"

"You just seem…upset or something."

"No I am fine just a little tired from the ride I think I will go to bed."

"Oh…yeah me too." Ginny said a little disappointed she would do anything just to spend so more time with him. 'Why doesn't he like me the way I like him" she thought to her self. Little did she know that he liked her just as much as she liked him he just didn't know what to do or say about it. He got up and headed to the boys' dormitory but before he got to the door he looked back at her and saw that she looked a little upset 'maybe she does like me'. He turned quickly around went back over to her and hugged her.

"Night Ginny" he said

"Night Harry" she said her sprits lifted really high. Then she thought to herself ' maybe he does like me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey Sorry if it is so short it is my first fanfic. R&R thanks a bunch


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter #3**

Harry ran up the stairs to his dormitory when he opened the door Ron and Hermione were sitting on the floor talking.

"Hey what are you two doing up here you left me and Ginny all alone." Harry said

"Oh sorry we just started talking and forgot you were still down there." Said Ron

"Why did you two come up here in the first place?"

"No reason."

"Then what was the point in leaving, you could have stayed down there with us."

"Harry we are sorry it won't happen again since you seem not to like Ginny at all not even friends we will not leave you with her ever again and if you want I will go tell her that you don't like her and to stay away from you." Hermione said trying to trick him into saying that he did like her. Ron who didn't get what she was doing looked at her like 'what the hell are you doing I thought we were supposed to get them together not keep them apart'.

"What….no don't you do that." Harry said

"Well why not if you can't stay down there with her for more than ten minutes then you obviously don't like her and want to stay away from her." Hermione said. Ron just caught on and looked at her like 'oh I get it now'.

"Yeah Harry if you don't like her you might as well try and stay away from her." Said Ron.

"Don't you dare do that." Said Harry

"Why?" said Hermione

"Just don't alright."

"Alright whatever you say."

"I am going to bed now" Said Harry

"Alright then Good Night." said Hermione. She left and was going to go to Ginny's dormitory to see if she was still awake but on her way there she saw her sitting on the couch in front of the fire.

"Hey Ginny you alright?" she said coming to sit next to her.

"Yeah I am fine just a little……" she said

"A little...what exactly?"

"I don't know really I feel sort of….like I am floating on a cloud."

"Why do you feel like that?"

"Well you know that I still like Harry a lot and I have never stopped liking him right."

"Right."

"Well I think he might like me..just a little."

"Why do you feel like that?"

"Well we were talking but only a little it was awkward it was quiet for a long time then he said that he was tired and was going to bed and then he left but he came back and gave me a hug. He has never gave me a hug before."

"Really that is cool"

"Hermione do you think he likes me I mean more than a friend?"

"You know what I think he does."

"Really you think he does!"

"Yeah but just give him awhile."

"why?"

"Because I think he just started liking you so you just need to give him time and he will come out with it eventually."

"When do you think he will?"

"Sooner than you think" Hermione said and Ginny's face lit up unlike Hermione has ever seen it before.

Upstairs in the boy's dorm Harry and Ron were getting into there pajamas and climbed into their beds. Harry was about to pull the curtains around his bed shut when Ron said...

"Harry do you like my sister?"

"What?" Harry said shocked that Ron suspected him and now he was shaking very bad.

"Do you like my sister?"

"NO!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes now good night." and Harry shut the curtains around his bed and looked up at the ceiling now he wasn't very tired at all.

"Night." Ron said

Harry thought about Ginny all night. He pulled out the picture that he had of him, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny that they had taken that summer. He took out his wand and said

Lumos and the tip lit up. He stared right up at Ginny then Hermione and Ron left and all that was left was himself and Ginny at this he smiled. Ginny blew kisses and he had a smile that lit up his face. Soon he fell into a deep sleep filled with him and Ginny snogging and dancing and holding hand walking through the school going on night time strolls around the lake.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey sorry if it is so short!I hope you like it remember it is my first FanFic so be nice LOL Please R&R any suggestions welcome


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy this chappie i know that i am enjoying writing it it is all i do well i am already done with 8 chappies but i will only post if i get some reviews so PLEASE R&R**

**Manda Leigh**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter #4**

Ron woke up before Harry the next morning and went over to Harry's bed to wake him up for breakfast and saw him with his wand still lit and the picture of Harry and Ginny. Ron was shocked.

"Hermione was right" Ron said to himself. "HARRY WAKE UP!" Harry sat up and fell off the bed.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Harry yelled

"I had to wake you up somehow oh and just to tell you your wand is still lit up." Ron left out the part of seeing the picture so Harry wouldn't be embarrassed.

"Oh yeah thanks" Harry said and he said "Nox." and the light went out.

"Come on get dressed so we can go down to breakfast I am starving."

"You are always starving even if you have just eaten."

"Yes I know so that means that I need a lot of food now lets go."

"Alright already."

Once both Harry and Ron were dressed they headed down the stairs to breakfast when they got into the common room Hermione was sitting at a table waiting for them and to Harry's surprise Ginny was sitting right next to her. Harry began to shake and his stomach started to feel really weird.

"Morning Harry Morning Ron." said Hermione

"Morning Hermione Morning Ginny." said Ron

"Morning." said Harry with great difficulty looking down at his feet

"Morning." said Ginny she was looking straight at Harry then he looked up right at her. They stayed that way for a few seconds then both turned away.

"Hermione I need to tell you something." said Ron

"What is it?"

"Err….can we talk alone."

"Yeah sure Harry Ginny you two go on ahead we will catch up in a minute."

"Um ok." said Ginny. Harry and Ginny left out of the Portrait out into the corridor.

"What is it Ron?"

"You were right."

"About what?"

"About Harry liking Ginny."

"WHAT did he tell you?"

"No."

"Then how did you find out?"

"I went to wake him up this morning and he was holding a picture of him and Ginny."

"Really"

"Well it was the picture that we all took this summer but in it you and me left."

"Oh wow so now we definitely need to get them together."

"Hermione shouldn't we let them figure out them self's and let them get together when they are ready."

"Well I was thinking about that but then I realized that that would take to long so I thought that you and me could just help them along a little bit."

"Ok."

"Come on lets go breakfast is almost over."

Ginny and Harry were eating eggs and bacon and drinking pumpkin juice. Today they were talking a little bit easier and were both smiling and laughing with each other.

"You know what I am getting tired of drinking pumpkin juice three times a day seven days a week." Said Ginny.

"Yeah I am too why can't they have other things to drink like orange juice or something." They both started to laugh.

McGonagall was walking down the table handing out schedules she got to Harry and Ginny gave them theirs then said.

"Where are Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasly"

"They should be down any minute but you can give me there's and I'll make sure they get them." said Harry

"Ok Potter but make sure they get them I don't want them to have to get me to make a new one for them." She gave Harry the schedules and left.

"Ginny you have eggs in you hair." said Harry and he picked them out.

"Oh…Thanks Harry." Ginny said her face turning a bright red.

"Your Welcome."

"Oh no."

"What?" said Ginny

"I have double Potions today."

"I am so sorry."

"Thanks but it is not your fault"

"Yeah I know" Ginny said "Hey Harry."

"Yeah."

"Would you…..you know" Ginny was starting to shake she really wanted to ask him out but she didn't know how so she thought that she would just say it know and get it over with.

"What?" Harry thought he knew what she was about to say and he hoped he was right.

"Would you like too….." but just then Hermione and Ron sat down opposite them.

"Hey guys sorry we were gone so long." Said Hermione

"Err….that is ok we were fine here." Said Ginny

"Oh umm here are your schedules guys and by the way we have double potions today." Said Harry

"Oh thanks Harry" said Hermione " Ohh goody I have Ancient Ruins first thing. I am gong to go see you all later." She grabbed a few pieces of toast and was out the door faster than you can say quidditch.

"So we better get going we have Divination first." said Ron "Bye Ginny we'll see you at lunch."

"Bye Ron, Bye Harry" said Ginny looking straight into Harry's eyes.

"Bye Ginny" said Harry also looking straight into Ginny's eyes.

In divination nothing much happened except Trelawney predicting Harry's death once again. It was getting quite tiring to not only Harry but to the rest of the class too even Lavender and Parvti didn't go gaga over what she Trelawney was saying. Next if was Herbology they studied Nettles a plant used in the boil-cure potion.

At lunch they Harry didn't see Ginny at all.

"Hey where is Ginny?" he asked Hermione and Ron

"I don't know I noticed that she was gone too." Said Hermione wanting Harry and Ginny to spend as much time together as possible.

"Probably wandering around here somewhere." said Ron

"Oh yeah probably" Harry said looking upset "you know I am not all that hungry I think I will go for a walk."

"Ok Harry see you later." Said Hermione

Harry walked around for a few minutes then thought he would go up to the common room. When he got there he saw Ginny sitting on the couch.

"Hi Ginny."

"Oh hello Harry."

"What are you doing up here?"

"Oh noting just…..just thinking."

"About?"

"About stuff."

"You can tell me if you want."

"I know and I will someday, someday soon I hope."

Just then the bell rang.

"We better get to class Harry."

"Yeah ok so I will talk to you later then."

"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey here is the next chappie R&R PLEASE**

**Specail Shout out to my Best Friend Since 3rd Grade this chappie is for you**

**Hey Brandi Miss you much **

**

* * *

****Floating on a Cloud**

Weeks went by it was already Wednesday October 28 the first Hogsmead date was that Saturday Harry really wanted to go with Ginny but he didn't know how to ask her. He was sitting on the couch in front of the fire looking at it but not really seeing it. He was deep in thoughts about Ginny and what to do about his feeling for her. Should he just confront her about them? Should he wait and see if she confronted her about her feelings for him if she even still had feeling for him? Should he write a note to her? He wasn't sure but he knew he had to do something and soon because if he didn't he would probably end up doing something so stupid and not even think about it of Ginny could have feeling for him now and if he waited to long she would have feelings for someone else and forget all about him.

"Hey Harry are you all right?" Hermione said coming to sit next to him on the couch.

"Errr….Yeah I think so."

"What do you mean you think so?"

"I guess I mean I am confused."

"Oh I see." she said

"I feel like my head is in the clouds or something."

"I know how you feel."

There was silence for a moment of two then….

"Harry I know."

"You know what."

"I know you like Ginny and I mean more than a friend."

"What I do not."

"Yes you do I know you do."

"No I don't."

"I think that you are just afraid because she is your best friend's sister and if you ask her out he'll get mad or if you ask her out and then she says yes and then you break up or something things won't be the same between you two right."

How could Hermione know all of this of course Harry had thought about all those things.

"Harry I already know you like her so you might as well say it to get it off you chest."

"Fine I do I like Ginny and I don't know what to do about it."

"There we go don't you feel better now."

"Yeah I guess I do but how did you know."

"Harry I saw the way you looked at Ginny when we were on the train and she was looking at that charm and I see the way you look at her when you see her in the common room or in the corridor. And I see the way you shake when you talk to her."

"Is it that easy to tell?"

"Well for the untrained eye no but for me yes."

"But I am still scared."

"Well of course you are if you weren't I would call you crazy."

"What if she doesn't like me?"

"Well you don't need to worry about that."

"Why?"

"Oh wow did I say that out loud I didn't mean too." said Hermioneturning a bit red in the face.

"Too late you did now tell me!"

"Fine she likes you too she likes to watch you when you do your usual sitting on the couch to think she is mesmerized by you and she starts to shake when she talks to you and well she told me she liked you."

"WHAT she told you she liked me and you never told me."

"Well I kind of promised that I wouldn't tell anyone especially you."

"I see."

"And you really don't need to be worried about Ron because he knows you two like each other and he is perfectly fine with it all you need to worry about now is asking her out I think you should ask her to go to Hogsmead with you this Saturday."

"I was thinking about that too."

"Harry you really need her and she needs you so just go up to her and ask her tomorrow not tonight it is late and she is already sleeping but next time you see her just take a deep breath and go up to her and ask her out."

"I will…."

"Promise me Harry that you will."

"Why do you want me and Ginny together so badly?"

"Because I think that if you and Ginny were going out you would be happier than you have been in a long time."

"Thanks for caring so much Hermione."

"No problem….Night Harry."

"Night Hermione."

The next morning Harry woke up shaking, he hadn't slept very much last night he had been thinking of how he was going to ask Ginny out but now that he knew that she liked him too he thought it would be easier but now that it was the day that he was going to ask her he was shaking more than ever.

"Harry are you ok mate?" said Ron

"What?….Oh yeah I am fine." he replied

"Are you sure you look a little pale and you are shaking are you sick or something maybe you should go to the hospital wing."

"I am fine ok just leave me alone."

"Whatever you say."

Ron left to go down to the common room he knew that he should wait for Harry because he would be mad at him if he didn't wait. Harry was slowly getting into his robes and once he was done he sat on his bed and closed his eyes taking slow, deep breathes. Just then Neville came walking in.

"Hey Harry are you alright you look like you are about to throw up or something."

"WOULD EVERYONE JUST STOP SAYING THAT I AM FINE!"

"Ok ok sorry." said Neville and he quickly grabbed one of his plantbooks and was out the door.

"Ok Harry you are going to be fine just breathe." he said to himself

Then he stood up went to the door and walked down the stairs. There waiting for him at the bottom was Hermione.

"You're going to be fine Harry."

"Yeah I know thanks."

"Come on Ginny hasn't come from her dormitory yet so you can sit and wait. Ron and I will wait with you till she comes and then we'll leave ok."

"Ok but what if she if with her friends?"

"She won't be they all went ahead of her I was just up there."

"Ok."

"Breathe Harry breathe."

Harry and Hermione when over to where Ron was sitting alone at their table.

"Hey Harry you're looking better now." said Ron

"Thanks." Harry replied

"No problem so are we going to go or not?"

"Ron don't he is going to ask Ginny out." Hermione whispered to Ron

"Then why are we here?"

"We are waiting for Ginny with Harry and then we are going to leave." She low enough for Harry not to completely hear her but he already knew what she was saying to him. He was looking down at his shoes when Ron said

"Speak of the Devil and she will come." And Harry looked up to see Ginny coming out of the girls' dormitory.

"Come on Ron lets go" said Hermione as Ginny came over to them. "Err…..We will see you two later." And they walked

"Umm….ok." Said Harry

Once Hermione and Ron left there was a long awkward silence between the two. Ginny was still standing and Harry was still looking at his shoes.

"Err….you should sit." he got up and pulled out a chair and Ginny sat down in it. Then he pulled his chair close to hers.

"What is this about Harry?"

"Err…I was wondering….."

"You were wondering what?"

"Wouldyougooutwithme?" said Harry looking down

"What?"

"Would you….err..go out with me?" Harry said now looking right at Ginny

"Umm…."

"If you don't want to that is ok I was just wondering so you can say no if you want to."

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes I would love to go out with you Harry."

"You would really?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." said Harry a great big smile lighting up his face and on of equal size on Ginny's.

"We should get to breakfast."

"Yeah we should." Harry stuck out his hand and Ginny took it and they walked hand in hand all the way to the Great Hall.

In the Great Hall Hermione and Ron were sitting at the Gryffindor table not eating anything worried about what was going on in the Gryffindor common room.

"Do you think he asked her yet?" said Ron

"Yes." said Hermione a smile now on her face

"Really you think so what do you think she said?"

"Well it looks to me like she said yes."

"What how would you know that can you see into the future or something?"

"Ron look." said Hermione pointing toward the door there were Harry and Ginny holding hands walking into the Great Hall. "YES!"

"Hey guys." said Ginny when the two of them reached the spot at the table where Ron and Hermione were.

"Hey." said Hermione and Ron together

"So you're going out now." said Ron

"Way to spot the obvious Ron." said Hermione

"Yes Ron we are and we don't need your approval." said Ginny

"I know that and I don't care that you are going out I am actually happy about it."

"Really?" said Ginny looking surprised

"Come on you two should eat there is only a minute till class starts." said Hermione.

Just then the bell rang.

"Come on lets go we have Potions first thing and we don't want to be late or Snape will give us detention." said Ron

"Ok let's go." said Harry he grabbed some toast kissed Ginny on the cheek and then left with Ron and Hermione. "Bye Ginny."

"Bye Harry see you at lunch." said Ginny

"Okay." said Harry he didn't want to leave her so he just stood there lookinginto her eyedand her lookinginto hiswhen Hermione and Ron turned around and saw him still standing there.

"Hey Harry you coming?" said Ron

"Yeah." said Harry taking on last look at Ginny then running to catch up with his friends.

Finally it was Saturday and Ginny of course agreed to go to Hogsmead with Harry and then back to the castle for the Halloween feast. Harry told Ginny that he would meet him down in the Entrance Hall after breakfast because her friends were really disappointed when she told them that she was going with Harry to Hogsmead and not them and they made her promise to at least eat breakfast with them. Ginny's friends were really happy for her that she found someone that she really liked.

"Hey Harry do you and Ginny want to meet up with me and Hermione at The Three Broomsticks at one today." Said Ron

"Ron don't you think that they might want to spend some time together they just started going out." Said Hermione

"It's ok Hermione and I'll see what Ginny wants to do maybe we will." Said Harry

"Hey Harry you coming?" said Ginny walking up to him.

"Yeah let's go, I'll see you two later ok."

"Ok." said Hermione and Ron together

Ginny and Harry got signed out by Filtch and walked out of the Hogwarts grounds hand in hand like they always did since they started going out.

"Where should we go?" said Ginny

"Err….I don't know where do you want to go." Said Harry

"Hmm…."

"Let's go get some candy and then we can go eat it somewhere."

"Ok that sounds good."

They went to Honeyducks and bought some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, chocolate frogs, creamy chunks of nougat, pink squares of coconut ice, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, licorice wands, and toffee, also some Fizzing Whizbees, and Ginny just had to have chocoballs. Then Harry led her past Zonkos, Gladrags, and Scrivenshafts, and then and finally past Dervish and Banges.

"Harry where in the world are you taking me?" Ginny said smiling

"You'll see."

"Come on tell me."

"No."

He led her to the mountain that Sirius used to stay. He took the candy bags and bewitched them to fly up to the cave.

"Harry what are you doing?"

"Just follow me."

He climbed up the side of the mountain with Ginny right behind him. It took them about twenty minutes to get to the top but when they got there Harry sat downand Ginny sat right next to Harry on the ledge she was shocked. She looked around in awe with her eyes wide and her mouth open.

"Harry it is beautiful." she said looking around at the mountains covered in snow and the trees glistening with ice below.

"Yeah I know."

"How did you find this place?"

"A friend showed it to me."

"What friend?"

"Sirius." said Harry frowning

"Oh Harry…….."

"It's alright I am fine about him being gone I mean we all have to go sometime it was just his time now enough about him lets talk about something else."

"Ok but what?"

"Or we don't have to talk if you don't want to."

"I like the idea of that a bit better." said Ginny smiling

"Ok if that's what you want." said Harry leaning his head slowly towards hers then his lips meet Ginny's and they stayed like that for a few seconds then Harry opened his mouth slightly and so did Ginny. They felt as though they were floating on a cloud as Ginny felt Harry's tongue in her mouth. She never wanted this moment to end but she had to breathe so she opened her mouth and inhaled as did Harry and then they went back to kissing but breathing every now and then. Finally they stop after about fifteen or twenty minutes and they looked at each other smiling.

"At least we know that works!"

"Yeah!" said Ginny laughing and Harry started laughing too.

They sat there just looking deep into each others eyes.

"I am really glad you asked me out Harry."

"I am too."

"You now I have always liked you ever since we first met you know at the train station when you and Ron were starting first year."

"Yeah."

"But we really didn't meet I just said good luck and then you were gone."

"I wish I would have realized that I liked you a few years before now we could have been going out for longer because I have a feeling that we well be together for a long time."

"Really Harry you think we will be together for a long time?"

"Yes I really do."

"I do too Harry." and Ginny gave Harry a hug which he didn't hesitate on bit to hug back.

"Soo." said Harry

"Soo." said Ginny

"Err…do you want to….?" said Harry hoping that Ginny knew what he was trying to ask.

"Sure" said Ginny knowing perfectly well what he wanted to ask.

Then once again they started kissing feeling like they were floating on clouds.

* * *

Hey hope you liked it sorry if it is too short. R&R

Hey again Brandi and just so they don't get jealouse HI Aimee and Jess

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey i wanted to say thanks to the very few ppl who have reviewed and i hope more will i am depressed that out of the 400 + ppl that have read some of my story 8 have reviewed so plz review!**

**Hey Brandi and Tina love you guys!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter #6**

Now people started noticing that Harry and Ginny were going out of course it would be hard not to notice seeing that everywhere they go they would be holding hands and before they had to go to class they would be snogging in the corridors.

"Well I knew that the would figure it out sometime I mean everyone know Harry and what he looks like so it was about time they found out right." Said Ginny

"I was surprised it took them this long." Said Ron

"Yeah well I don't think it is any of their business who I am dating or anything about my life for that matter." Said Harry

"You're right Harry but you can't stop people from finding out stuff about you I mean you are in more than half of the books on Voldemort and you did stop him." said Hermione

"Lot of good that did!" said Harry

"What do you mean lot of good that did?" said Ginny

"Well he's back isn't he or was it just a dream that I was entered into the tournament and put through those challenges then get sent to Voldemort's fathers grave where he go his own body back and if that was all a dream then where is Cedric I haven't seen him around here lately or did he never exist."

"Harry its ok everything is going to be ok." Said Hermione

"NO IT'S NOT OK IT WILL NEVER BE OK!" yelled Harry then he ran up the stair to the boys dorm.

"I'll go check on him." said Ron

"No let me go." said Ginny and she went after Harry up the stairs

She went through the door of Harry's dorm he was laying on his bed his back to her. 'Is he crying' she thought.

"Harry are you alright?" she asked

"You know I don't see how people can just say everything is alright it is not alright." Said Harry not turning around to face her.

"Harry they just don't know what it is like to lose your parents to Voldemort and to almost be killed by him too." She said and laying down beside him putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I hate being….famous I guess you could call it."

"I know."

"Some people wish that they could be me but nobody really knows what it is like to be me I mean having Voldemort trying to kill me." (Ginny winced but not because of Harry saying Voldemort but because he is trying to kill Harry) "I would give up this so called fame to get my parents back any day."

"I know you would."

"It's just not fair."

"I know Harry the world isn't fair but you need to look at the bright side of things maybe if things hadn't tuned out this way you wouldn't have Ron and Hermione as best friends."

"And I wouldn't have you as a girlfriend." Harry turned now to face Ginny

"Maybe."

Harry leaned in and kissed Ginny and she kissed him back.

"Thanks Ginny I am really happy you are my girlfriend."

"I am really happy you're my boyfriend."

They kissed again

"Come on lets go downstairs Ron and Hermione are worried about you." Said Ginny

"Ok."

They walk hand in hand slowly downstairs when they finally got there Ron and Hermione were sitting down on the couch looking worried. Hermione came over and hugged Harry.

"Harry I am so sorry are you ok?"

"Yeah I am…..now."

"Good!"

"So what do you guys want to do?" said Ron

"I have to do homework and I think that you three should do the same." Said Hermione

"She is right." said Ginny

Harry and Ron groaned but knew that they were right so ran upstairs to grab there work

Over the next few weeks the teachers loaded on the homework especially Snape but everyone knew he would be the worst. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all found at their table studying or doing homework especially Ginny who had her O.W.L's at the end of this year. Harry would usually just sit and watch Ginny study and quiz her when he was done with his work or just didn't feel like doing any work which of course Hermione disapproved of but Harry didn't care he rather be helping Ginny.

"Harry will you quiz me on my potions notes?"

"Sure" said Harry taking Ginny's notes "ok what are the ingredients for a Stomach ache potion?

"Err….Bicorn parts…and caterpillars…Doxy eggs…and Fluxweed is that right?"

"Yes but you miss one."

"Darn it what did I miss?"

"Belladonna."

"Damn I am so stupid!"

"Hey stop talking about my girlfriend like that!"

"Haha you're very funny."

"Hey thanks."

"Ok I am done studying for now."

"Good so you want to find an empty classroom somewhere."

"Yeah let's go!" she said a smile lighting her face she was still amazed that she was going out with Harry she had waited to go out with him for so long over five years some people would probably call that obsessed but she called it true love that may sound a little corny but it is what she felt.

They left the common room thinking they were but little did they know that someone was following them. They found that the Transfiguration room was clear and they walked in. Harry lifted Ginny up into one of the desks she thought that was so sweet of him he leaned in to kiss her his lips gently brushed hers.

"Ginny I want to tell you something that I have wanted to tell you ever since we went up to the cave in the mountain." Said Harry

"What?" said Ginny

" Well I was going to tell you then but I was scared."

"What is it?"

"I….I…."

"Yes?"

"I love you Ginny Weasley I always have and I always will."

"Oh Harry I" but then she was interrupted by someone

"NOOOO!"

"Who are you?" said Harry

"You can't love her Harry you have to love me and only me no one else I hate you Ginny you, you stole him from me." The girl said

"I don't even know you!" said Harry now getting angry at who ever this was for ruining this moment for him and Ginny

Just then the girl started crying and ran from the room.

"What the bloody hell was that all about." Said Harry

"That was Karla she used to be one of my best friends." Said Ginny

"Really what happened?"

"Well I started dating you."

"So it was my fault you two stopped being friends?"

"Not really she started liking you at the end of last year and when I started dating you this year she got all mad at me and said that she was never going to talk to me again."

"Wow I am sorry"

"It is ok she was really obsessed with you and I think by the looks of what she said now she still is, I better go talk to her."

"Oh…..ok."

"Harry."

"Yeah!"

"I love you." said Ginny and then she walked out of the room after Karla.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE it would mean alot to me thanks!

-manda leigh


	7. Chapter 7

Harry walked slowly towards the Gryffindor House thinking about what Ginny had said and how that girl had ruined their moment but none the less he still had a smile on his face. People kept staring at him wondering what he was so happy about. He walked into the common room seeing Hermione sitting their table working. He went over and sat down. She looked up from her work.

"What are you so happy about?" she said

"Oh…nothing."

"Don't you lie to me Harry Potter I can tell something happened now what is it?" said Hermione playfully.

"Gezz don't get your wand in a knot now" he said just a playfully back "it is just something me and Ginny were talking about but there was this girl who interrupted us and I am kind of upset about that but other wise…."

"What happened?"

"Hermione don't you think that that is Harry and Ginny's business not yours." Said Ron sitting down next to her

"I know I am just….interested." she said blushing and with that she went back to her work. Something seemed to be up with her lately especially when Ron was around. If he came into the room she would dive into a book, not that she didn't do that, but she usually loved to talk to Ron if they weren't in a fight something was going on and Harry just had to find out.

Ginny was up in the dorms when she found Karl.

"Hey Karla are you ok?" she said gently

"No I am not and you bloody well no it now go away I don't want to talk to you." Karla said

"Listen I am really sorry that you are upset about me and Harry going out I didn't know you liked him that much."

"Yes you did I told you loads of times when we were friends and if you ever liked him you never said a word about it so I have liked him much longer than you so I deserve to have him."

"Hey just because I never made it as clear as you did that doesn't mean that I never liked him I've have liked him way longer than you have you can ask him and Ron and Hermione."

"Yeah whatever I don't believe you."

"I am telling the truth I liked him even before I started school."

"You didn't even know him before then."

"I BLOODY WELL DID WE HELPED HIM GET ONTO THE PLATFORM HIS FIRST YEAR BECAUSE HE DIDN'T KNOW HOW."

"What do you mean he didn't know how of course he knew how everyone does except for muggle-borns of course." She replied

"Well then you don't know anything about him at all do you he didn't even know that magic and witches and wizards existed till he got his letter and Hagrid came to get him you can ask him your self." She said her anger rising more and more but she tried to keep calm and keep her voice down

"Well I don't care I still don't believe you and I think you are a boyfriend stealer."

"WHAT A BOYFRIEND STEALER HE WAS NEVER YOUR BOYFRIEND IN THE FIRST PLACE SO DON'T GO CALLING ME A BOYFRIEND STEALER YOU BASTARD."

"HEY DON'T CALL ME A BASTARD YOU'RE THAT ONE WHO IS THE BASTARED AND IF HARRY KNEW ME HE WOULD NOT EVEN THINK TWICE ABOUT DUMMPING YOU AND GOING OUT WITH ME."

"WELL HE ISN'T GOING TO GET TO KNOW YOU BECAUSE I AM GOING TO MAKE SURE HE STAYS FAR AWAY FROM YOU."

"YEAH WELL….." Karla yelled after her but she didn't have time to finish because Ginny had left slamming the door behind her. Ginny ran crying down the stairs and through the common room not caring who saw her. Harry saw her and said to the others...

"Hey I am going to be back in a bit ok"

"Ok." said Ron and Hermione together as Harry ran out through the portrait after her. He ran down the stairs following after her he had a feeling she was going to the Transfiguration class room when he ran into the person he never liked seeing but at the moment he really didn't want to see.

"Hey Potter are you and Weasel having a bad relationship did you break up with her because she seems to be really upset the little cry baby." Said Malfoy

"Shut the f#$ up Malfoy." said Harry

"Oh you better watch you mouth or you might get in trouble." he said laughing

Harry decided not to waste any more time so he ran faster after Ginny almost hitting Colin but he jumped out of the way just in time. He kept running not even stopping to help Colin up or to say sorry because now he had lost view of Ginny who turned a corner. When Harry turned the corner he saw her disappear into none other than the Transfiguration room. When he tried to open the door it was locked.

"Alohamora" he said quietly the door unlocked and he slowly turned the handle pushing the door open just enough to see inside he saw Ginny on the floor and he could hear her crying. He went inside and closed the door quietly so Ginny wouldn't hear and then locked it so no one would intrude. He went over to Ginny and picked her up (she was extremely light) and pulled her into a hug and kissed her gently on the lips. He sat on the floor holding her in his lap. It was silent for a long time then Harry said…..

"What happened Ginny why are you crying?"

"She yelled at me." said Ginny still crying lightly

"Why did she yell at you?" he asked

"I went…into the room and she….was sitting there…I asked her…if she was alright and she said no…and I said I was…sorry….and….."

"And what?"

"And….she started saying that……I was…."

"What?"

"She called me a bastard and a boyfriend stealer" she said with a sniff "and she said that she was going to try and…..get close to…you so…you wouldn't like….me anymore…and ….instead….she would like….her….Harry I don't want that to happen…I….I…I…." she said crying even harder now

"It won't happen I promise I will not even go near that girl I hate her."

"Harry I….I….I…."

"You what Ginny its okay you can tell me."

"I love you I really do!"

"I know Ginny and I love you too and don't let anyone make you believe that I don't love you or that I will do something to hurt you because I won't I promise."

"I know you won't Harry." she gave him a hug and kissed him lightly

Today was the last day of classes till after Christmas break Ron and Ginny said that their mum had said that Harry and Hermione could stay for Christmas. And Harry of course said yes right away but Hermione said that she would have to ask her parents.

"Hey Hermione you coming with us for Christmas or not" said Ron at the end of the day. Hermione was reading a new book she had gotten from the library the title said 'How to tell if one potion from another quick and easy'.

"Yeah my parents said that I could if I really wanted to so I said I did but I can't help but feeling a little guilty."

"Yeah but we will all have fun."

"I know so is all your stuff packed the train is leaving early in the morning tomorrow?"

"Err….well."

"Ronald Weasly you know that you should be all packed up you will not have time to pack in the morning!"

"Well Harry isn't packed either and all he is doing is hanging around the castle somewhere with Ginny."

"Well when Harry comes in I will tell him to get a move on too but right now you are here with nothing to do and you still haven't packed so move Mr."

"Alright alright don't have cow."

* * *

I hope you all liked my story sorry it took so long to put up a new chappie but i was grounded and then i got busy so yeah!

PLZ REVIEW!


End file.
